


【神奇动物在哪里】温暖的蛇（ADGG,NC17）

by pdddyxl



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Gellert Grindelwald, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: Warning：原作设定粉碎机，就是xjb写，时间轴混乱，两个人大概二三十岁吧【】就是抓住格林德沃之后魔法部想抽走格林德沃的魔力neng死他，然后邓布利多定时定量给他补♂魔让他可以活下去的故事。然后这个设定里面老邓其实是有点精神不正常了，这是长期给老格补魔的副作用。文章中大量血液表现有，异色瞳孔相关的妄想有，虽然我觉得满温和的，但是依旧、可能、大概算是R18G吧…文章的部分内容可能引起不适，请保证仔细阅读了警告之后再进行阅读。





	【神奇动物在哪里】温暖的蛇（ADGG,NC17）

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文补档系列！

人类还是要相信爱的吧，那并不是情感之中衍生出来的残次品，不是成就伟业的绊脚石，而是星星点点温暖又甜蜜的火焰，比起在烤箱里缓慢膨胀的柠檬蛋糕来，让人幸福的程度有之过而无不及。  
我们要处死盖勒特·格林德沃，最初有人这么说了，这并不突然，只是随后赞同的声音此起彼伏一呼百应，如此声势浩大，就像是人头攒动着的等待着路易十六被送上绞刑架的法国群众似的。尽管如此，这件事依旧得到了搁置，他们不能忽视某股据理力争的势力，而且这之中还存在着某种不可扭转的变数，一些小小的困难，所以教唆犯依旧活了下来，只是等待他的是适当的惩罚，和在纽蒙迦德的塔中呆到天荒地老。

暴风雨夜，暴风雨夜！  
我若和你，同在一起，暴风雨夜就是豪奢的喜悦！  
风，无能为力；心，已在港内；罗盘，不必，海图，不必！  
泛舟在伊甸园——  
啊，海，但愿我能，今夜，漂泊在你的水域。

他们总是在暴风雨夜相见，沉重的就像是命运第五交响曲的首位四分音符一样，狠狠地砸在钢琴上，体现出不可思议的力度，一改年少时的甜美欢欣。  
“把他们喂给你的东西吐出来。”邓布利多用力掐着格林德沃的下颚，塔楼小小的窗户外不合时宜的划过一道夹杂着雷声的闪电。  
他力道大的像是要把眼前这个人捏碎一样，手指的骨结处都泛出森森浅白，衬着塔楼内阴冷的光，混着窗外的暴雨，如此动怒又绝望。被掐住的人像是被抽走了灵魂似的眼神木讷，漂亮的异色瞳孔现在却只剩下一片死灰，对于眼前那人的要求呆愣的跪在原地，没有给出应有的反应。邓布利多的眉头紧紧的拧在一起，他如此动怒，是因为他清楚魔法部的那些执政官在“容许”的范围内对格林德沃都动了什么手脚，他松开掐着格林德沃下颚的手，握紧拳头毫不犹豫的狠狠打向了那位曾经呼风唤雨，闹得整个欧洲大陆都不得安宁的黑魔王。  
像是被猛然唤醒一般，格林德沃的眼中燃起了微弱的烛光，很快他就俯下身子不能自已的剧烈咳嗽起来，如果让不知道缘由的巫师来说的话，此刻这位伟大的黑魔王咳的同一个在棉花工厂里工作了太久而患上肺病的可怜麻瓜无异。最开始格林德沃还是俯身单手撑着地面，但是很快他就痛苦的蜷缩了起来，他挣扎着想抬起头，却因为自腹部之内发出的疼痛而折磨无法动弹。那就像是被生生剖开似的疼痛，让格林德沃颤抖得像秋天栎树上的最后一片树叶，他的体内有一天蛇在流窜，在他的腹部，在他的胃里，在他的身体里，不断冲击他柔软的内部，在他身体里胡乱搅动。  
黑魔王漂亮的异色瞳孔因为痛苦而紧缩成了针尖，深色的瞳仁猛烈的颤抖着，生理性的泪水溢上眼眶，不受控制的顺着他的眼角流了下来。格林德沃单手捂住自己的口，痛苦的蜷缩着不住地咳嗽、干呕，大量的血液止不住的顺着他的指缝流了下来。格林德沃努力忍耐着皱紧了眉头，那条蛇在他的体内翻腾，四处游曳钻动着，他痛苦的呛咳出血，难过的感受着那条蛇顺着他的食管滑溜溜的往上，带来某种理所当然的窒息感和呕吐感，无法言喻的疼痛又令人作呕。  
喉咙被充满的可怕窒息感让格林德沃终于控住不住的伏在地上猛烈的呕吐起来，更多的血液——更多的血液混杂着唾液从他口中吐了出来，温暖的深红色血液大片的洒在潮湿冰冷的石制地板上，那抹刺目的红给这个灰白色塔楼带来了某种不一样的色彩，可惜这份颜色并不温暖，而是将纽蒙迦德原本的阴冷发挥更胜。格林德沃的最后一次呕吐带出了更多深色的血液，还有一条短小的蛇顺着他的喉咙被吐了出来，强烈的疼痛感让他的额头上溢满了细密的汗珠，同时伴随着的剧烈呕吐让他有些脱力的不住喘息着，波斯猫似的异色瞳孔恍惚失焦，似乎是还未反应过来般的看着地上自他体内钻出的那条黑色的小蛇。  
那条蛇是如此的纤细短小，甚至让人怀疑它是否能给人体带来如此强烈的痛苦，黑蛇在离开了格林德沃的身体之后，便像只离开了水的鱼儿似的挣扎翻动了起来，痛苦的翻滚着四处爬蹿，挣扎着试图钻进格林德沃的口中，想要从黑魔王的喉咙里重新进入他的体内。邓布利多眼明手快的抓住了那条黑蛇，掐住了它的要害，噼啪——一个小型的无杖魔法，那条蛇便在他的手中随着火焰化为了灰烬。随后泛着黯淡光辉的晶蓝色液体从那条黑蛇碳化的体内流了出来，顺着邓布利多的指尖黏稠的流到了他的手腕。那股微光在黑暗中宛若夜空之中的星光般闪动着，渺小却依旧不失其原本的神秘和美丽。那液体看起来像是某种高浓度的魔力浓缩，而事实上，它也的确是类似于此的存在。  
“他们就是这样剥夺你的魔力的吗，我的挚友。”邓布利多的瞳孔仿佛被那道黯淡的光点亮了一般，温润的宝石蓝在黑暗中泛出某种凌冽的神色，稍纵即逝，微弱的隐藏在单边镜片之下。  
解除这样的魔法并不难，毕竟邓布利多向来都是如此睿智的，虽然魔咒是由魔法部的几个极为出色的巫师所创造出来的，但是仍然漏洞百出，缺乏试用对象而造就出来的缺憾帮了大忙。  
邓布利多怜悯的垂下眼睛，简单的束在脑后的赤褐色长发随着他的动作散下来了一些，细细碎碎的抚在他的侧脸，他单手握住格林德沃的下颚，期待他的爱人在他面前抬起头来。邓布利多想要格林德沃看着自己，可他发现他的挚友已经因为非人的疼痛和折磨，而精神恍惚近乎于脱力，格林德沃喘息着用失去了光辉的双眼看着他，这让邓布利多忍不住眉头微微蹙起，眼中流动着溢出的痛苦宛若他对此感同身受。  
有什么强烈的情感在胸腔中骤然爆炸开来，锐利的铁片扎入了心脏和肺，把他的内脏搅成了模糊的肉块。邓布利多控制不住的俯下身来用力拥抱、亲吻自己的爱人，就像是想将对方融入自己的血肉一般发狠的用力。他的舌抵入格林德沃的口腔中，粗暴又横冲直撞的汲取吮吸，温热的血液在他的舌尖融化，带着淡淡的腥味儿和无与伦比的甜美，格林德沃有些痛苦的喘息着承受，他被吻的下唇生疼，这让他忍不住有些厌恶的皱起了眉头，但是却依旧没有反抗。  
他们最初的这个亲吻粗暴且绵长，在两人分开的时候不可控制的拉出了一条黏稠的红线，邓布利多意犹未尽的轻轻舔了舔自己的下唇，他的唇舌都被鲜血所沾染，那是格林德沃的血，是种令人着迷的血腥味儿。向来厌恶流血的邓布利多也不得不承认，他沉溺于此，他沉迷于格林德沃的一切，并且不惜为此犯下了无法挽回的错误，他试图对抗，可是年少的他薄弱又缺少意志力，所以他失败了，他犯下了错误。可是现在，他依旧——他依旧是无法抗拒，那种来自身体内部的，发自灵魂的吸引和共鸣，只是现在的他再也、再也不会犯下同当年一样的错误了，他承认自己对格林德沃那份孤注一掷的着迷，可是在欲望之中，他仍然清醒。  
“我的血，”格林德沃的声音中带着些许自豪之情，唇角颤抖着上扬，“我的血，巫师的血。”  
格林德沃这么说着，他的声音他的话，他的每一个单词都令邓布利多感到发狂，他的脑中充斥着疯狂的呐喊和怒吼，以及令人痛苦的假设。格林德沃——这样一个完美的黑巫师，拥有着纯粹的黑魔法天赋，如此被上帝宠爱的人，就要被从血液中，从体内彻底的剥夺魔力，沦为一个他曾经所最不齿的普通人了。  
黑魔王会变成一个麻瓜！  
多么讽刺，多么讽刺呀！这是他屠杀那些可怜的无辜的普通人的下场，这是他煽动、教唆那些愚蠢的纯血巫师的惩罚！从今往后，面对无数憎恨他的法师，那些被他屠杀的、拥有魔法的普通人，面对那些人，面对那些他曾经所看不起的人，他都无法反抗，再也无法反抗了，他变得和他们一样了，他变成了自己最不齿的人！  
这是个适当的惩罚，没错，看啊！那个被人打败的——脆弱的弱小的被世人唾弃的黑魔王，很快他就会被所有尊敬他的爱戴他的敬仰他的憎恨他的害怕他的被他所奴役的——那些所有所有的人遗忘了。在此之后他的过往他的经历，他在纽蒙迦德所受到的非人的折磨，他的一切的一切，包括他的尸骨都将会理所当然的化为灰烬。不会有人再看到他令人惊艳的天赋，不会有人再看到他美妙纯粹的魔法，格林德沃这四个字，同他相关的所有的一切，或好或坏，都将会被历史残忍的蚕食虫蛀，永远的、永远的变成一段简单的文字留在教科书上，仅仅为了警醒后人不要步其后尘。  
多么适合的惩罚！多么恰当的惩罚！  
邓布利多在心中细数着格林德沃的罪孽，他试图说服自己接纳这一切，他让自己试图憎恨——或者厌恶那个人，他告诉自己黑魔王不过是罪有应得罢了，可是邓布利多似乎终究是高估了自己的定力，或者说低估了他对于格林德沃的迷恋之情，那份至死不渝的罪恶，那份涂炭生灵的爱意。这份爱意支撑着他，不管他如何理智，爱意仍然使他挫败。他做不到，他做不到憎恨，甚至都做不到厌恶格林德沃，他只想他的爱人可以保留下少年时的那份纯粹，或好或坏，格林德沃的魔法都是如此的臻美，若让他亲眼看着这么美好被彻底摧毁。恐怕对于邓布利多来说，这实在是太残忍了，尤其作为教授的这些年，他见过了那么多有天赋的少年法师，可他们之中没有一个可以像当初的格林德沃一样，魔力干净的就像加尔达湖一样，镜面般的一尘不染。  
长久以来的阅人无数只是加深了邓布利多对于格林德沃那份美好的认知，他不需要其他的什么了，他不需要任何伴侣了，他只需要书本和魔咒，还有适当的甜品。永远埋葬在戈德里克山谷之中的记忆成为了支撑着内心之中某份空虚架构的所有，他记得年轻的格林德沃就像是初春吹过湖面湿润的风，明静又美好，带着潮湿疏离的气息和少年时或不可缺的求知欲，来的飞快却也离开的飞快，甚至不给人回味的机会和时间。  
所以也正是因此，或许是私心作祟，或许是单纯出于对天赋与美好的怜悯，邓布利多不希望格林德沃就这样死去，被抽干了血液，分离了魔力从而迎来枯竭的死亡，他感到愤怒。或许是对于眼前这个虚弱无力看似颓败的黑魔王，也或许是对于魔法部对格林德沃如此残忍缓慢的处死方式，总之邓布利多——他久违的感到愤怒，感到情感的波动，就像是在他心中潮湿的柴火上骤然燃起了那么一簇火焰似的，微小却又坚固沉稳，难得的令他无法控制，更加无法忽视，如此的令人不安又烦躁。  
邓布利多将格林德沃狠狠的摁在地上，他的旧友——他所深爱之人，虽然吃痛却依旧无力反抗，不该是这样的，不该是这样的，邓布利多仿佛用肉眼便看到了格林德沃的死亡，这令他感到无法言喻的恐惧。这已经不是第一次，当然也不是第二次或者第三次，但是这次他也依旧是熟练用自己从格林德沃手中得来的接骨木魔杖，对着黑魔王银白色的眼睛——啊，格林德沃的瞳孔是如此的纯净而又美丽，如果要形容的话，首先让人想到的便是自然，是纯粹的自然的造物，就像是一汪沉默流淌的清泉一般，没有丝毫人工雕琢的痕迹。  
自魔杖的顶端，一小股晶蓝色的魔力穿透那片沉默的水面，就像是被冲刷上岸边的鹅卵石再次沉入水底似的，纯粹的魔力在血管中泛起细小的泡沫，最终沉入湖底，从瞳孔后面包裹着的细细密密的血管中流淌到全身。格林德沃的瞳仁痛苦的收缩着，泪水止不住的顺着他的眼角流了下来，他颤抖着弓起身子，微微张着唇，可是却因数以万计刀割般的疼痛而感觉喉咙阻塞，瞬时间发不出任何声音，脆弱的晶体被魔力刺穿的疼痛让他不能言语，他被血液染的通红的软舌在唇齿间颤抖着，不断的舔抿着干燥的下唇，暗红色的血液蹭在他的唇上，看起来就像是女士用的口红，只是在格林德沃的唇上，他的血液显然更加合适，更加摄魂。  
他们在相互渗透，邓布利多可以感觉到，他们在互相渗透，黑色可以轻而易举的吞噬一切色彩，可是污染白色却只需要那么一丁点黑色便足够了。邓布利多明白，因为这样的交融，或许他自己也已经被沾染，被逼向疯狂，他的手指抚过格林德沃柔软的下唇，将那里蹭上的血液不紧不慢的向外稍稍涂抹开来，那个温柔的力道和略带笑意的眼神，仿佛他真的在欣赏着什么似的。邓布利多钳住格林德沃的下颚，再次用力的吻上自己的爱人，那是粗暴的、绝望的、令人疼痛的亲吻，可是格林德沃却环抱住他的脖颈，眯起异色的瞳孔回应着他，用自己湿润柔软的舌同他纠缠，他们舌尖上的血液同唾液混杂在一起，在浓烈的血腥味儿中生生挤压除了一丝丝不合时宜的、错觉一般的甜蜜来。  
邓布利多的手伸入了格林德沃的外袍，灵活的解开了囚徒身上的衣服，他灼热的手指触碰着格林德沃微凉的皮肤，那里因为长时间的鲜少触及阳光而变得有些触目惊心苍白。邓布利多像是在触摸大理石雕塑一样描绘着爱人的身体，他用力碾磨过对方柔软的浅色乳尖，待它们可怜的充血肿胀之后才缓慢的向下抚去，邓布利多意识到格林德沃现在似乎太过瘦弱了，或许是因为在监狱中暗无天日的折磨，或许是源于施加在他身上魔法的副作用，以至于现在他甚至可以隔着皮肤清晰的感受到爱人根根分明的肋骨，那像是要刺破皮肤一般的惨白脆弱，让他忍不住用指腹用力用力摁压了几下黑魔王的胸腔，他的肉体比血族更加苍白无力，可是灵魂和天赋却又比魅娃更加纯粹诱人。  
格林德沃可以感受到，邓布利多修长湿润的手指撩开了他的巫师袍，在他柔软的大腿内侧流连了一会儿，然后很快便抵入了他的体内，疼痛——自然是存在疼痛的，可是却不全然，那是个非常简单的无杖魔法，作为润滑也已经足够，可是当下他的爱人似乎比平时更着急的想要占有他，所以疼痛，那迫切的动作令人着迷的疼痛。格林德沃因为邓布利多在他体内胡乱翻搅的手指而呻吟出声，后穴在这样扩张的动作下濡湿的发出黏腻的声响，柔软又乖顺的收缩着，习惯性的来回咬着对方的手指。那两根修长的手指在格林德沃体内不断的摁压抠挖，让他的脖颈难得的染上了一丝淡淡的绯红，那是人类的颜色，此刻的格林德沃看起来比刚才的样子更加鲜活了，他因为沉沦于欲望而变得湿润而又充盈，银色和浅蓝色的瞳孔变得同融化的糖浆一般甜蜜柔和。  
抽出了自己埋在对方体内的手指，邓布利多分开格林德沃的双腿，狠狠地撞入自己身下那人的体内，格林德沃因为这个动作而不能自已的颤抖起来，他的腿根难以控制的抽搐着，后穴层层叠叠的收缩着，甜美的收缩着绞紧了自己体内的那个硬物——那是如此巨大而又灼热，几乎要将他自内而外的融化。格林德沃就像一滩水一样，柔软的吸收着来自爱人的冲撞，颤抖着不断咬紧，试图把对方埋在自己体内的东西引入自己体内更深、更深的地方去，他是如此的快乐，那令他绝望的快感几乎让他忘了后背摩擦石板的疼痛，他张开环抱着，接纳着索取着，任由对方在自己体内狠狠冲撞，格林德沃和他的爱人——他和邓布利多，他们的四肢纠缠在一起，像快要相融一般绝望的彼此拥抱着。  
他们就像是两条温暖的蛇，如此痛苦的纠缠不清，除了最开始相遇时的美好，在之后的日子里，在那些屈指可数的相见中，他们总是像试图要勒死彼此一样相拥而眠。格林德沃感觉到恍惚间有冰凉的液体溅在他的腹部——他射精了，被完完全全的操射，他颤抖着收缩自己的身体，湿润敏感的后穴包裹着对方的阴茎。黑魔王被完全彻底的操开了，柔软湿润的小穴顺从的承受着来自爱人的操弄，对方的任何一次顶撞剐蹭都足以挤出他体内深处的更多的爱液，黏腻又赤裸，泛着白沫的液体黏答答的蹭在他身下的巫师袍上，留下点点滴滴濡湿的痕迹。或许我真的可以生出一群小蛇来，在邓布利多把精液满满当当的灌入格林德沃的体内的时候，他不禁恍惚的这么想着，他体内充盈着自己爱人的魔力，他的后穴饱含着那个男人的精液，他感到温暖舒适，却又冰冷疼痛，极端的迷惘夺走了他异色瞳孔中原本应有的光泽，他很难搞清楚自己现在这样究竟是死是活，他是反反复复的被爱意充盈，又或是如此被爱意所折磨。

暴风雨夜，暴风雨夜！  
我——

Fin


End file.
